Metroid: Planet Protector
Metroid: Planet Protector is a game by Nintendo in collaboration with Power Paintbrush Productions. It was released on the Nintendo 3DS in 2016. Story Some time in Galactic Year 2079 (when Metroid II and Super Metroid also took place), Samus Aran is sent on a mission to infiltrate a secret base constructed by the Space Pirates in an unknown planet. As Samus discovers throughout her mission, the Space Pirates had been industrialising the once-natural planet in order to create their base. She later encounters Omega Kraid and Alpha Ridley, two battle-robots made by the Space Pirates. Samus infiltrates the secret base and comes across Alpha Ridley, who had been remodelled into Ridley Mk II. After defeating him, she finds and defeats the Space Admiral, the leader of the Space Pirate faction, who sends the download for Alpha Ridley's final upgrade with his final breath. As she travels back to her gunship to leave the planet, Samus again crosses paths with Alpha Ridley, who has transformed into his final form, Hyper Ridley. Samus defeats Hyper Ridley, who activates a disaster response system upon his destruction, forcing Samus to escape before the planet explodes. Gameplay Metroid: Planet Protector plays out like Metroid: Zero Mission. The player controls Samus on her exploration of the planet and must solve puzzles along the way. Several upgrades can be found in the planet - these upgrades can be turned on and off from the Pause Menu. The player can press A to jump, and can do a somersault by jumping while running. Use Samus' beam with the B Button - the beam can be used to damage enemies. Pressing Down twice allows you to enter Morph Ball mode and gain access to narrow passageways. Hold down R to arm Missiles; Missles are more damaging than your beam, but come in limited supply. Other controls are listed in the Upgrades section below. When an enemy is defeated, they drop Energy Capsules, which restore a small portion of Samus' Energy, as well as ammunition for Missiles, Super Missiles and Power Bombs. Samus will lose some of her Energy if attacked, and the player is forced to restart from their previous save if Samus reaches 0 Energy. Upgrades Listed in the order that the player is expected to obtain them in. You can feel free to say whether or not you'd change the order these upgrades are obtained in via comment section. Areas Bosses Main Game Return of Samus Difficulty There are four difficulties to choose from when starting up a game. *Easy: Enemy attacks deal less damage, Missile Tanks, Super Missile Tanks and Power Bomb Tanks offer 5 units each, broken Save Stations are made usable, some Red, Green and Yellow Hatches are turned into Blue Hatches. *Medium: Enemy attacks deal the usual damage, Missile Tanks offer 5 units, while Super Missile Tanks and Power Bomb Tanks offer 2 units each. *Hard: Enemy attacks deal more damage, Missile Tanks, Super Missile Tanks and Power Bomb Tanks offer 2 units each, some Save Stations are broken or blocked off, a few Blue Hatches are turned into Red, Green or Yellow Hatches. *Expert: Enemy attacks deal more damage, Missile Tanks offer 2 units, while Super Missile Tanks and Power Bomb Tanks only offer 1 unit each, Energy Tanks offer 50 units of Energy instead of 100, some Save Stations are broken or blocked off, numerous Blue Hatches are turned into Red, Green or Yellow Hatches, some Red Hatches are turned into Green or Yellow Hatches. Note that Expert Difficulty can only be unlocked by completing a game with 100% of the collectibles. Return of Samus Return of Samus is an enhanced mini-remake of Metroid II that comes with your copy of Metroid: Planet Protector. It plays out the same as Planet Protector and has the same upgrades, but the map is different. The objective of Return of Samus is, like in Metroid II, to get rid of all of the Metroids on the planet SR-388. Unlike in Metroid II, however, the player is given an indicator to show them how many Metroids are left in the area, as opposed to the number of Metroids left in the entire planet. Multiplayer Metroid: Planet Protector offers an online multiplayer service that allows a total of twelve players to play together. The table below shows a list of available Minigames. Each player is given a distinctive colour, shown below... *Player 1: Blue *Player 2: Red *Player 3: Green *Player 4: Yellow *Player 5: Purple *Player 6: Orange *Player 7: Cyan *Player 8: Grey *Player 9: Pink *Player 10: Brown *Player 11: White *Player 12: Black References The following are references made to past Metroid games in Planet Protector and Return of Samus. *''Metroid: Zero Mission'': The game's controls are based on those of Zero Mission. *''Metroid Prime'': The Scan Visor upgrade originates from Metroid Prime. *''Metroid Prime 3: Corrpution'': The projectiles that Hyper Ridley shoots during the final phase of his battle vaguely resemble blue Phazon. *''Metroid II: Return of Samus'': The Spider Ball upgrade originates from Metroid II. The game mode "Return of Samus" is directly based on Metroid II. *''Super Metroid'': After the end credits of Return of Samus, Samus says "The last Metroid is in captivity, the galaxy is at peace", the line said in the opening of Super Metroid. *''Metroid Fusion'': Serris and Yakuza, both from Metroid Fusion, return in this game. Arachnus' attacks in Return of Samus are based on its attacks in Metroid Fusion. Category:Metroid (series) Category:Metroid Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:2016 Category:Power Paintbrush Productions Category:Action Games Category:Exploration Games Category:Metroidvania Games